Weihnachten in der Chaos WG
by JennyArwen
Summary: Die Bewohner der in Die Führung vorgestellten WG feiern Weihnachten. Man sollte gar nicht glauben, wie viel schon bei der Planung schief gehen kann...
1. Die Vorweihnachtsbesprechung

Autoren: JennyArwen, Dani und Evi 

Disclaimer: Die Figuren haben wir von Tolkien geliehen, wobei der Geist von Boromir im Herr der Ringe nicht vorkommt. Und wenn man seinen Charakter betrachtet – wer könnte Tolkien das übel nehmen? 

Weihnachten in der Chaos-WG 

1. Kapitel: Die Vorweihnachtsbesprechung 

Alles begann damit, dass drei Tage vor Weihnachten am Notizbrett im Gang ein Zettel auftauchte: Morgen, 15 Uhr: Weihnachtsbesprechung! Bitte alle kommen! 

Hinterher wollte niemand diesen Zettel geschrieben haben. Die meisten verdächtigten Boromir, der ja dafür bekannt war, dass er Spaß daran hatte, andere zu ärgern. Aber ihr Verdacht wurde dadurch entkräftet, dass Boromir als Geist keinen Stift halten konnte. Aragorn war allerdings nach wie vor von Boromirs Schuld überzeugt, und da Arwen ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte, gab sie ihm recht. Die anderen interessierten sich nicht für das, was Aragorn redete. 

Nun, um 15 Uhr fanden sich also Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Gandalf, Gollum, Boromir und die vier Hobbits im Wohnzimmer ein. Legolas fehlte und so warteten sie mehr un- als geduldig. Aragorn meckerte die ganze Zeit, auf Legolas wäre ja kein Verlass, und dass er wohl noch nie irgendwohin pünktlich gekommen wäre. Dann schimpfte er wieder auf seinen Sauberkeitswahn und hatte sich innerhalb ein paar Minuten in Wut geredet. 

Arwen versuchte sanft, ihn zu beruhigen, weil sie noch mit Legolas shoppen gehen wollte und wenn Aragorn wütend auf Legolas war, könnte das zu einer Beziehungskrise führen. 

Gimli saß jammernd in einem Stuhl zusammengekauert, er wollte endlich zu seiner Mithrilmine zurück und weiterbuddeln. Legolas hatte seine Drohung übrigens wahr gemacht und ihm ein paar Bartsträhnen pink gefärbt, aber nicht einmal das hatte Gimli vom Graben abgehalten. 

Gandalf murrte vor sich hin, dass er als großer Zauberer in diesem Zimmer hocken und auf so einen blöden ungebildeten Elben warten musste. 

Die Hobbits enthielten sich jeglichen Kommentars, sie hatten sich Essenskörbe zurecht gemacht und waren nun am mampfen, was sie am sprechen hinderte. 

Gollum saß in einer Gimli recht ähnlichen Haltung und nuschelte nur immer wieder: „Mein Schatzzz..." 

Boromir hatte sich etwa einen Meter unter der Decke schwebend auf den Rücken gelegt und schien in eine Art Halbschlaf versunken, worüber die meisten recht froh waren – ihnen gingen Boromirs ständige Kommentare ganz schön auf den Nerv. 

Nach einer halben Stunde traf Legolas schließlich ein und zeigte sich überrascht, dass er schon erwartet wurde. „Papi hat immer gesagt: Merk dir, mein Sohn, pünktlich sein ist unhöflich. Man muss dem anderen Zeit geben, sich zu sammeln, zu schminken und zu überlegen, was er einem denn sagen will. Und wer weiß, hat er gesagt, vielleicht kann er sogar die Zeit nutzen, sich zu waschen. Und wenn Papi das sagt, dann stimmt das auch!" 

Während Aragorn Legolas nur einen wutfunkelnden Blick zuschoss, murmelte Gimli jämmerlich: „Meine Mine..." und Gollum in ähnlich jammerndem Ton: „Mein Schatzzz..." 

Jetzt konnte die Weihnachtsbesprechung beginnen. Und sie begann. Gandalf ergriff als erster das Wort: „Ich möchte vor allem mal wissen, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Ich hätte ja heute eine Audienz abhalten können, da hätte ich nun wirklich keine Zeit gehabt..." 

„Jetzt mach mal halblang," unterbrach Legolas. „Ich nehme um diese Zeit für gewöhnlich ein Bad, das musste ich auch verschieben und das ist um einiges wichtiger als deine dämlichen Audienzen!" 

„Ich muss doch bitten!" fauchte Gandalf und richtete sich würdevoll in seinem Stuhl auf, aber diesmal unterbrach ihn Aragorn. „Könnten wir jetzt bitte zum Thema kommen? Was machen wir übermorgen?" 

Gimli jammerte: „Meine Mine..." und Gollum fügte „Mein Schatzzzz..." hinzu. Woraufhin Arwen sie giftig anfauchte: „Oh doch, und wie ihr kommen werdet! Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, und wenn ihr nicht rechtzeitig auftaucht knall ich euch ein paar!!" 

Gimli und Gollum zogen schleunigst die Köpfe ein und wagten nicht, zu widersprechen. 

Aragorn lehnte sich leicht zurück. „Das Fest der Liebe? Meinst du nicht, wir beide könnten allein feiern?" 

Arwen überlegte kurz, das konnte eine gute Möglichkeit darstellen, Aragorn wieder zu besserer Laune zu bringen... „Am Abend dann, Schatz, ja? Da haben wir dann so richtig Zeit." 

Gollum hob empört den Kopf. „Schatzzz?" zischte er. 

Arwen verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte nichts. 

„Um wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen," sagte nun Gimli, „könnten wir nicht in meinem Zimmer feiern? Ich würde euch allen das Schürfen beibringen und..." 

„Was? Ich soll meine Hände mit der Erde in Berührung bringen? Und am Ende wird das anstrengend. Niemals!" unterbrach Legolas scharf, während Aragorn Gimli überrascht ansah. „Wieso schürfen? Meine Schlammlöcher entstehen auch ohne dass ich etwas dazu tue." 

„Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach etwas essen?" schlug Merry vor, der gerade geschluckt hatte. 

„Oh fa, daf färe gampf toll!" brachte Pippin schmatzend hervor. Frodo stieß ihm den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen. „Waf?" fragte Pippin verwirrt. Frodo schluckte mühsam, verschluckte sich dabei und erklärte dann hustend und keuchend: „Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund!" „Ach fo... Fulijung..." 

Gimli schnaufte. „Wenn ich nicht schürfen darf, dürft ihr auch nicht essen. Ätsch!" 

Die Hobbits hoben gleichzeitig die Köpfe und starrten Gimli entsetzt und empört gleichzeitig an. Pippin schluckte und murmelte mit schwacher Stimme: „Dann... ist übermorgen... Diät-Tag?" 

Leider war Boromir über ihnen gerade wieder erwacht und kicherte: „Genau, klasse, dann machen wir eine Vorher-Nachher-Serie: Erst ein Bild, wie ihr jetzt ausseht, und in zwei Wochen dann ein Bild von euren Skeletten!" 

Die Hobbits starrten nun abwechselnd Boromir und Gimli entsetzt und schockiert an. Das ganze endete, als Gollum zischte: „Fisssssch... Nix Diät, Fisssch, Schatzzz..." 

Gandalf lehnte sich würdevoll zurück und sagte: „Ich werde ebenfalls speisen, egal, was ihr sagt!" 

Boromir grinste. „Sollen wir's dir auf's Zimmer bringen? Falls du übermorgen rote Flecken hast?" 

Gandalf lief dunkelrot an und wurde noch röter, als Legolas sagte: „Apropos rote Flecken, ich hab da eine vorzügliche Antifaltencreme entwickelt, wenn du dich als Testperson zur Verfügung stellen würdest, ich zahle genug..." 

„Das geht nicht!" unterbrach Aragorn. „Wir haben kein Telefonbuch!" 

„Wieso Telefonbuch?" 

„Ja, weißt du die Notarztnummer auswendig?" 

Jetzt wurde Legolas so rot wie eine Christbaumkugel. „Was soll das bitte heißen? Ich weiß, was ich tue!" 

„Ach ne... Wieso haste dann nach Moria deine Antipickelcreme mit dem Sekundenkleber verwechselt?" 

Legolas wurde noch röter. „Das – Das war ein unglücklicher Zufall. Und das Etikett sah auch so ähnlich aus..." 

Aragorn grinste gehässig. „Ja, das eine war zwar tiefrot und das andere tiefblau, aber reden wir nicht davon." 

Der Farbton von Legolas Gesicht war nun so dunkelrot, dass er einem schwarz schon sehr ähnlich sah. 

Boromir kicherte wieder. „Danach hast du dich doch genauso schwarz geärgert, wie du jetzt aussiehst, oder?" 

Jetzt schien Legolas Gesicht wirklich schwarz. Da er glaubte, diese Schande nicht länger ertragen zu können, sprang er auf und stürzte mit einem jämmerlichen Aufschluchzen in sein Zimmer und ins Bad, um sich mit seinem Make-up zu trösten. Wenigstens das war nett zu ihm. 

Boromir allerdings entschwebte sofort mit irrem Kichern in Richtung von Legolas Zimmer. Aragorn sah ihm nach und meinte: „Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, würde ich sagen, er hat Todessehnsüchte." 

Gleich danach hörte man ein Kreischen und Krachen. Es war eindeutig, dass Legolas dazu übergegangen war, sämtliche Parfümfläschchen auf Boromir zu schmeißen. Dieser tauchte ein paar Momente später wieder auf. „Puh, das war knapp," meinte er. „in seinem Zimmer wird sich jetzt ein... eher eigenartiger Duft entwickeln..." 

„Stört dich das? Du bist doch ein Geist." stellte Gimli fest. 

Boromir hielt verdutzt inne, dann breitete sich wieder ein irres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und mit einem Kichern machte er kehrt und entschwebte wieder. Es brauchte allerdings nur ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder da war. „Bäh, jetzt is Legolas übergeschnappt und putzt bloß noch wie ein Wahnsinniger. Und mich ignoriert er, obwohl ich gedroht hab, noch ein Parfümfläschchen umzuschmeißen... Na ja, nicht dass ich's könnte, aber..." 

Ein paar Momente herrschte Schweigen. Dann meldete sich wieder Boromir. „Mir ist langweilig." Als keiner reagierte, wiederholte er etwas lauter: „Mir ist langweilig!" Als wieder keine Reaktion kam, schwebte er vor Aragorn und fauchte ihn an: „Mir ist langweilig, verdammt! Tu was!" 

Aragorn versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, aber als Boromir Anstalten machte, durch ihn hindurch zu schweben, hatte er genug. Mit überaus eleganter Bewegung zog er sein Schwert und begann, Boromir zu zerhäckseln. Er versuchte es zumindest. Das einzige, das er dabei wirklich zerhäckselte, war der Wohnzimmertisch. 

Arwen seufzte, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schickte ein verzweifeltes Gebet an die Valar. War sie denn die einzige in diesem Haus, die noch bei Verstand war? Na ja... war das jemals anders gewesen? 

Aragorn war mittlerweile mit seinem Werk zufrieden. Mit einer Verbeugung wandte er sich an die anderen und wartete auf Applaus. Der kam aber nicht. Gandalf brummelte wieder vor sich hin, Gimli und Gollum starrten mit sehnsüchtigen Minen zur Tür, die Hobbits aßen und Arwen war in ihr Gebet versunken. Boromir schwebte währenddessen ein Stück hinter Aragorn und machte ein sehr belustigtes Gesicht. 

„He, falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, das ist moderne Kunst!" schimpfte Aragorn, während er auf den Scheiterhaufen zeigte, der einmal ein Tisch gewesen war. 

Arwen gelang es mühsam den Kopf zu heben und ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Ja doch, Schatz," sagte sie, was ihr wieder einen bösen Blick von Gollum einbrachte. „Könntest du dich jetzt setzen, damit wir mit der Beratung fortfahren können?" 

„Beratung?" Alle anderen hoben erstaunt die Köpfe und betrachteten sie fassungslos. Selbst die Hobbits hörten auf zu kauen. „Was für eine Beratung?" 

Arwen suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch dabei fiel ihr Blick durch die geöffnete Küchentür, und das, was sie sah, ließ sie ganz schnell wieder ruhig werden. „Die Beratung, wer mit Spülen dran ist... _Ich_ mach es nicht." 

Sofort begannen alle, sich sehr interessiert irgendetwas anderem zuzuwenden. 

Gandalf untersuchte mit Kennermine seinen Stab, als wolle er irgendwo eine Macke finden. 

Gimli betrachtete fasziniert den Dreckrand unter seinen Fingernägeln, als ob er Mithrilspuren darin entdeckt hätte. 

Gollum starrte mit abwesendem Blick an die Decke und sang leise: „Schatziklein, Schatziklein, komm doch wieder hier herein..." vor sich hin. 

Aragorn musterte die zerhackten Bretter auf dem Boden und murmelte: „Das gäbe doch sicher ein hübsches Lagerfeuer... Muss ich mal ausprobieren... Noch ein bisschen schmutziger und es wäre echt gemütlich hier drin..." 

Legolas, der sich wieder eingekriegt hatte und gerade dabei gewesen war, das Zimmer zu betreten, tat so, als hätte er etwas überaus wichtiges vergessen und kehrte eilig wieder um. 

Merry und Pippin unterhielten sich angeregt über Kochrezepte. 

Sam hatte eine Bratpfanne entdeckt und untersuchte sie gewissenhaft. „Nicht die beste Qualität," murmelte er. „Bisschen dünn beschichtet... Ein paar Kratzer schon..." 

Frodo betrachtete währenddessen forschend sein belegtes Brot, als wolle er die einzelnen Inhaltsstoffe herausfinden. „Ich bräuchte ein Mikroskop..." murmelte er, erhob sich und versuchte, möglichst unauffällig aus dem Wohnzimmer zu schlendern, aber Arwens Blick sorgte dafür, dass er sich schleunigst wieder setzte. 

Boromir saß inzwischen gemütlich in den Geschirrbergen und meinte: „Ich würd's ja machen, aber..." Wenn er nicht schon tot gewesen wäre, hätte Arwen's Blick dafür gesorgt. Als Boromir diesen Blick auffing, hielt er es dennoch für das beste, schleunigst durch die Wand zu entschweben. 

Nun fand Arwen, der rechte Moment, das Schweigen zu brechen, sei gekommen. „Jetzt Schluss mit lustig!" donnerte sie. „Welche Ausreden habt ihr?! Raus mit der Sprache! Gandalf?" 

Gandalf plusterte sich hochmütig auf. „Ich bin viel zu edel zum Spülen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst..." 

„Die Ausrede ist ungültig!" unterbrach Arwen. „Aragorn?" 

Aragorn starrte sie entsetzt an. „Willst du mich umbringen? Ich könnte sauber werden!" 

„Ungültig!" Sie wirbelte herum, verließ die Küche und schleifte einen sich verzweifelt wehrenden Legolas herein. „Warum kannst du nicht?" 

Legolas wimmerte und streckte unschuldig seine Hände aus. „Ich würde ja. Aber, siehst du diese Hände?" 

„Ja sicher, aber..." 

„Das Spülwasser. Es ist Gift für sie. Es macht sie ganz rau und rissig..." 

Einen Moment war Arwen versucht, seinem Schmelzblick nachzugeben, doch dann besann sie sich. Wenn sie das tat, stürzte Aragorn sich wahrscheinlich in Legolas Badewanne (Das war seine Art, Selbstmord zu begehen.) Das wiederum würde dazu führen, dass Legolas sich in Aragorn's Schlamm ertränkte und dann gäbe es gar keinen attraktiven Mann mehr im Haus – jedenfalls keinen lebendigen. „Ungültig!" fauchte sie also Legolas an, woraufhin dieser mühsam zum Sofa wankte und sehr elegant jedem Schmutzfleck ausweichend ohnmächtig darauf zusammenbrach. 

Nun fiel Arwens Blick auf Gollum. „Was ist mit dir?" 

Gollum murmelte hastig: „Ähm... Schatzzz... Ähm..." 

„Ungültig! Gimli?" 

Gimli gab einen jammervollen Laut von sich. „Das kannst du doch nicht... Stell dir das Risiko vor! Wenn irgendwo an meinen Händen Mithril ist... Rettungslos im Abfluss verloren..." 

„Ungültig! Sam?" 

„Ich – äh, ich koche dann!" 

Arwen überlegte einen Moment. „Gut, genehmigt. Frodo?" 

„Ich – ich helfe Sam!" 

„Ungültig! Der schafft das allein. Merry?" 

„Ich – ich geh für Sam einkaufen!" 

„Ungültig! Ist alles schon im Haus. Pippin?" 

„Ich – ich könnte dein Zimmer putzen!" 

„Ungültig! Ist schon sauber." Arwen blickte sich noch einmal um. Dann fauchte sie: „Boromir! Hierher!" 

Boromir hielt es für besser, eilig herbeizuschweben. „Ja, holde Maid?" 

Ein reichlich mitgenommenes Holzbrett segelte durch ihn hindurch und Arwen fauchte Aragorn an: „Das putzt du auch noch auf, klar?!" Dann wandte sie sich an Boromir. „So, warum kannst du nicht spülen?" 

„Na ja, weißt du, ich würd's gerne machen, aber meine Hände, sie flutschen durch alles einfach durch..." 

„Ach so. Stimmt. Hatte ich vergessen. Genehmigt." Arwen wandte sich ab, verschwand ein paar Momente in ihrem Zimmer (was die anderen außer Sam und Boromir dazu nutzten, sich in irgendwelchen Schränken oder unter Teppichen zu verkriechen) und kam dann mit einer Peitsche in der Hand zurück. Suchend blickte sie sich um, und Boromir, der sich einfach nicht beherrschen konnte, wies unauffällig auf den kleinen Tisch unter sich. Mit einigen Peitschenschlägen trieb Arwen Merry und Pippin hervor und in die Küche. Als nächstes entdeckte sie Gandalf in der alten Standuhr eingezwängt, Legolas unter dem Sofa („Das machen Ohnmächtige gewöhnlich nicht, mein Lieber." erklärte Arwen ihm freundlich, bevor sie ihm einen Peitschenschlag verpasste), Gimli fand sich unter dem Teppich (er gab vor, nur Mithril gesucht zu haben), Frodo auf einem Schrank, Gollum im Aquarium (er behauptete, dass er nur einen Fisch hatte fangen wollen, was ihm noch zusätzlich eine Ohrfeige einbrachte) und Aragorn entdeckte sie (als sie wissen wollte, warum Schlamm von der Decke tropfte) am Kronleuchter hängend. 

Nachdem nun alle da waren, konnte es losgehen. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf und Gimli mussten spülen (obwohl sich Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas verzweifelt dagegen wehrten) und Frodo, Gollum, Merry und Pippin trockneten ab. Arwen blieb hinter ihnen stehen und passte genau auf, dass keiner entkam. Boromir und Sam hatten sich ebenfalls in der Küche niedergelassen. Sam saß gemütlich in einem Stuhl und rauchte ein Pfeifchen, während Boromir neben ihm schwebte und die anderen genussvoll beim Spülen und Abtrocknen beobachtete. Nach einer Weile murmelte er: „Was gäbe ich jetzt dafür, mich mit einem Kaffee hier niederlassen zu können, und dann ganz gemütlich die verschiedenen Spülweisen von Aragorn und Legolas zu erforschen..." 

Als Antwort flogen zwei Spülbürsten durch ihn hindurch und prallten gegen die Wand. Das wiederum machte Arwen wütend und sie fauchte Aragorn und Legolas an: „Ihr putzt das nachher auf, hört ihr?!" 

Aragorn und Legolas starrten sie an. Aragorn sah aus, als wolle er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Das allerdings erweichte nun doch Arwens Herz, und sie entschloss sich, doch nicht ganz so hart zu ihrem Geliebten zu sein. „Ach nein, du hast ja keine Spülbürste geworfen, Legolas, schäm dich!" 

Daraufhin brach Legolas in Tränen aus, er schluchzte etwas von einer furchtbar unglücklichen Kindheit und dass die Ringgeister ihn dauernd ärgerten, und er das doch gar nicht verdient hatte. Arwen war unwillkürlich gerührt. Also gut, dann musste eben ein anderer zum Schuldigen werden. „Oh, entschuldige, Legolas!" sagte sie. „Ich hatte dich nicht gemeint, du warst es ja nicht. Boromir, wenn diese Spritzer in einer Stunde noch da sind, lernst du mich mal so richtig kennen! Alles klar?" 

Boromir starrte sie fassungslos an. „Aber... wie soll ich das denn machen?" 

„Mir egal! Lass dir was einfallen." Damit wandte Arwen sich von ihm ab. Boromir kratzte sich am Kopf und wandte sich an Sam. „Meinst du, es hilft; wenn ich dagegen puste?" 


	2. Beim Schmücken

2. Kapitel: Beim Schmücken 

Vier Stunden später waren die Acht fertig. Vollkommen erschöpft hingen sie nun wieder in den Stühlen, denn Arwen bestand darauf, dass die Weihnachtsbesprechung zu Ende geführt wurde. Nur Sam hatte das Recht bekommen, vorzeitig zu gehen, weil er ja kochen sollte. Nun wehte bereits ein verheißungsvoller Duft aus der Küche. Frodo, Merry und Pippin, die total erledigt schienen und sich die Hände oder den Bauch rieben, warfen Arwen immer wieder zornige Blicke zu und murmelten etwas, dass sie schuld wäre, wenn sie verhungerten und dass das ganze sowieso Hobbitmisshandlung gewesen wäre. 

Aragorn und Legolas betrachteten beide wimmernd ihre Hände. Der eine, weil sie sauber waren, der andere, weil sie nun rissig und aufgequollen waren. Beide murmelten immer wieder: „Ob ich sie je wieder werde gebrauchen können?" 

Gimli starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf seine nun sauberen Fingernägel. „Wisst ihr, wie viel Mithril das gewesen sein kann?" hauchte er gequält. 

Gollum hielt sich wegen dem Geruch aus der Küche angewidert die Nase zu. „Verdirbt Fisssch... Armer Schatzzzz..." nuschelte er. 

Gandalf ließ den Kopf hängen. Er fühlte sich zutiefst gedemütigt von dieser Arbeit und war sich nicht sicher, ob sich sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder erholen würde. „Werde ich es je wieder gebrauchen können?" murrte er leise, aber er erntete nur ein paar verwirrte Blicke, weil niemand wusste, was er damit meinte. 

Boromir schwebte in der Luft und starrte tieftraurig zu Boden. Er hatte es trotz fleißigem Pusten nicht geschafft, die Spritzer zu entfernen und war deswegen von Arwen zur Schnecke gemacht worden. Zum ersten Mal, seit die anderen sich erinnern konnten, hatte er schon eine halbe Stunde am Stück geschwiegen. 

Arwen ergriff nun das Wort. „Also, alle mal herhören! Wir machen das so: Aragorn, du organisierst uns einen Weihnachtsbaum. Aber einen schönen!" 

Aragorn blickte sie fragend an. „Eiche? Buche? Kiefer?" 

Arwen seufzte tief. „Eine TANNE!!!" 

„Ach so... Nordmann? Weißtanne? Edeltanne?" 

„Ach, da vertraue ich ganz auf deinen guten Geschmack." 

Legolas zuckte zusammen. „Lieber nicht!" Sekunden später hatte er eine Beule, verursacht von einem Holzscheit aus der Hand Aragorns, am Kopf. „Au..." wimmerte er mitleiderregend. Nur beachtete ihn keiner. 

Aragorn machte sich mit einem letzten zornigen Blick zu Legolas auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. 

Als er verschwunden war, wandte Arwen sich an den immer noch leise stöhnenden und sich den Kopf haltenden Elben. „Und du, mein Freund, bist so nett und holst den Baumschmuck aus dem Keller."

„Iiiiiich? In den K...Keller? Aber da sind riesige Spinnen und Monster und, am allerschlimmsten, Schmutz!"

„Hör mal, du bist, abgesehen von mir, der einzige in diesem Saftladen, der es schafft, Glaskugeln eine Treppe hochzutragen ohne entweder über die eigenen Füße, (ihr Blick fiel auf die Hobbits) den eigenen Stab (Gandalf wurde rot), oder über die eigene Axt (Gimli befummelte letztere verlegen) zu fallen. Gar nicht zu reden von gewissen Personen, die dabei entweder auf ihrer eigenen Schlammspur (sie warf allerdings einen besorgten Blick zur Tür) oder ihrem Fisch (Gollum hob mit einem gierigen „Fisssch?" den Kopf) ausrutschen!" 

Legolas war mittlerweile leicht rot geworden und sprang mit einem „Für dich tu ich doch alles, Arwen!" auf. Diese war jedoch schon mit Gimli beschäftigt: „Du besorgst uns eine romantische Beleuchtung. Kerzen, Fackeln, alles was so dazugehört!" 

Gimli nickte - unwillig zwar, denn so konnte er noch länger nicht schürfen, aber wenigstens durfte er in sein Zimmer. 

„Und ihr, Frodo, Merry und Pippin, bringt die schönsten Äpfel, Nüsse und Orangen die ihr in euren Speisekammern findet." 

„Und das is alles was wir übermorgen essen?" fragte Frodo mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

„Nein. Sam kocht. Darum muss der auch nichts beisteuern." 

„Iiiiiiiih, bääää, pfui, pfui, pfui!" Gollum schüttelte sich so heftig dass er prompt vom Stuhl rutschte. Von unten nuschelte er: „Verdirbt esssss... verdirbt esssss allessss..." Sekunden später lag er von Sams Bratpfanne getroffen ohnmächtig am Boden. Schnaubend kehrte Sam in die Küche zurück. Frodo hatte sich sofort das duftende Fischfilet, das dabei auf den Boden gefallen war, geschnappt und sich daran die Finger verbrannt. Die Chance nutze Merry, es ihm wegzuschnappen. Frodo konnte weder zum Gegenangriff übergehen, noch das Fischfilet zurückfordern, weil er seine verbrannten Finger im Mund hatte. Arwen packte alle drei Hobbits am Kragen und setzte sie vor die Wohnzimmertür. „Ihr tut jetzt das, was ihr schon seit fünf Minuten tun solltet!" fauchte sie. 

„Wasch denn?" mampfte Merry mit höflicher Aufmerksamkeit in der Stimme. Arwens Gesichtsausdruck reichte, um sein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. „Äpfel, Nüsse, Orangen, ja, zu Befehl!" stieß er hastig hervor und raste, gefolgt von Pippin und Frodo (der immer noch die Finger im Mund hatte) los. 

Gandalf hatte sich währenddessen wieder in der Standuhr versteckt, um einer Arbeit, die sein ohnehin schon lädiertes Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr schädigen würde, zu entgehen. Dummerweise fing die Uhr kurz darauf an, 12 Uhr zu schlagen. Mit einem Bannfluch versuchte er, die Uhr vom Schlagen abzuhalten. Das Dumme war nur, dass der Fluch stattdessen die Uhr und seinen Bart in Brand setzte. Als er die Uhr rasch wieder verließ war er bereits „Gandalf der Schwarze". Zumindest vorübergehend. Der Anblick Arwens, die mindestens ebenso sehr rauchte wie die Uhr (wenn auch vor Wut) bewegte ihn dazu vor ihr einen höflichen Knicks zu machen (wobei er feststellte, dass auch sein Mantel brannte und er sich wegen seines Rheumas auch nicht mehr aufrichten konnte) und stöhnend hervorzubringen: „Ich (autsch) stehe dir voll und ganz zur (stöhn) Verfügung (Ächz, Wimmer)." 

Arwen zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Voll und ganz? Das seh' ich. Geh deinen Mantel und deinen Bart bleichen und danach bring die Pakete zur Post." 

Gandalf gab daraufhin erst mal nur ein fragendes Wimmern von sich. 

„Ja! Post! Pakete! Du! Bringen! Klar?" 

„Darf ich wenigstens (autsch!) zaubern?" 

„Ja, aber wehe dir wenn auch nur ein Paket auch nur ein winziges Brandloch hat!" 

„Ach, da kann gar nichts passieren (autsch). Der ganze Weg führt am (Ojeoje, mein Rücken) Dorfbach entlang..." 

„Wenn auch nur ein Paket nicht ankommt, dann darfst du Aragorns Zimmer mit deiner Zahnbürste putzen!" drohte Arwen scharf. 

Gandalf jaulte und schlurfte in Richtung Tür. Dabei verhedderte er sich allerdings in seinem Mantel und legte den Rest des Weges robbend zurück. 

Boromir schwebte immer noch schweigend mit hängendem Kopf in der Luft, was ihm das Aussehen eines Gehängten verlieh. Arwen war wegen seines vollkommen untypischen Schweigens zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass der, der da in der Luft hing, eine Luftspieglung sein musste und der echte Boromir wohl außer Haus war. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie den immer noch ohnmächtigen Gollum in sein Zimmer bringen sollte, aber sie entschied sich dann dafür, sich nicht die Finger an ihm schmutzig zu machen. Statt dessen machte sie sich auf den Weg in Legolas Zimmer, weil sie seine Abwesenheit nutzen und ihm ein Shampoo klauen wollte. Sie hatte es sich zwar selbst kaufen wollen, aber nachdem sie den Wucherpreis gehört hatte, hatte sie sich fürs Bei-Legolas-klauen entschieden. 

Am nächsten Tag fanden sich um 15 Uhr wieder alle im Wohnzimmer ein. Diesmal waren es wirklich alle. Arwen, die das Treffen einberufen hatte, hatte Legolas klugerweise gesagt, dass das Treffen um 14.30 wäre und alle anderen für 15 Uhr bestellt. So waren alle pünktlich. 

Arwen sah sich im Zimmer um und nickte dann zufrieden. „Also gut, mal sehen. Aragorn, diese Tanne ist wirklich hübsch, ich bin zufrieden mit dir." 

Aragorn strahlte. Boromir jedoch, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, verzog das Gesicht. „Allerdings hättest du die Wurzeln und die Erde daran ruhig noch in deinem Zimmer entfernen können!" Legolas nickte heftig. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Stuhl von einem sauberem Fleck zum nächsten gehüpft und dennoch einmal mit einem Schmutzfleck in Berührung gekommen. 

Aragorn grinste. „Wieso? Ich dachte nur, Legolas bewegt sich zu wenig, und wollte ihn ein wenig Gymnastik machen lassen. Er wird sonst zu dick..." 

Legolas warf ihm einen giftsprühenden Blick zu. „WER ist hier dick?!?" 

Aragorn lächelte sanft. „Aber nicht doch, mein Dickerchen..." Woraufhin er vor Legolas Pfeilen hinter das Sofa flüchten musste. Zu seinem Glück hatte Legolas weder weitere Pfeile noch seine Messer bei sich und musste sich schmollend wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen lassen. Aragorn verließ seine Deckung allerdings erst wieder, als er sicher war, dass Arwen Legolas inzwischen fest im Griff und ihn übers Knie gelegt hatte, weil er das Sofa ruiniert hatte und sie so kurz vor Weihnachten kein neues würden auftreiben können. 

„Das nächste kaufen wir von deinem Geld, damit das klar ist!" fauchte sie den schluchzenden Elben an. Schniefend und schmollend schlurfte der auf seinen Platz, wobei er vor sich hinschimpfte, dass das Sofa auch nicht teurer als das Shampoo gewesen war, das ihm seltsamerweise abhanden gekommen war. 

Dann wandte Arwen sich an Gandalf. „Alle Pakete abgeliefert?" 

„Ja, alles erledigt." nuschelte dieser mühsam durch eine Strumpfmaske, die er über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Nach den Geschehnissen gestern waren sein Mantel und sein Bart so schwarz gewesen, dass er die doppelte Menge Bleichmittel hatte nehmen müssen. Dementsprechend rot gepunktet war sein Gesicht. Und er wollte wirklich nicht den Beinamen „Gandalf der Rotgepunktete" bekommen. In der Post waren die Angestellten allerdings in Panik geraten und hatten die Polizei gerufen in dem Glauben, jemand wolle sie überfallen. Gandalf hatte gerade noch Zeit gehabt, die Pakete in den Postsack zu schmeißen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Frankiert waren sie allerdings nicht. Er ahnte noch einiges an Ärger auf sich zu kommen... 

Arwen fuhr fort. „Sam, du kochst morgen, alles klar?" 

„Kein Problem," erwiderte Sam, während er überaus zufrieden die Beule auf Gollums Kopf betrachtete, die dafür sorgte, dass dieser einem Einhorn recht ähnlich sah. 

Nun ließ Arwen ihren Blick über die Äpfel, Nüsse und Orangen von Frodo, Merry und Pippin schweifen. „Ja, das dürfte reichen." erklärte sie. Frodo, Merry und Pippin wimmerten leise. Sie waren nicht dazu gekommen, sich wieder Essenskörbe zu machen, und hungerten nun (Sie hatten bereits seit fünf Minuten nichts mehr gegessen). Die Äpfel, Nüsse und Orangen waren ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Nun waren sie zum verhungern verurteilt. 

Suchend blickte Arwen nun um sich. „Wo ist denn der Weihnachtsschmuck, Legolas?" 

Dieser errötete zutiefst. „Ich... ich hab mich nicht getraut..." nuschelte er. „Diese Dunkelheit... und der Staub... und dann, am schlimmsten, der Dreck an der Türklinke... Das schlimmste aller Omen... Ich wäre nie sauber zurückgekehrt..." 

Arwen begann sich die Ärmel hochzukrempeln, was Legolas dazu brachte, aufzuspringen und „Ich hol alles!" zu schreien, bevor er davonrannte. 

Arwen sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann wandte sie sich an Gimli. „Hast du alles?" 

Gimli hob klagend die Hände, was zeigte, dass sie von Brandblasen übersät waren. „Sogar alles fein säuberlich getestet!" Murmelnd fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde mindestens zwei Wochen nicht schürfen können... Ich wusste doch, dass das nicht gut geht..." 

Arwen fragte neugierig: „Sag mal, hat Gandalf dir beim Testen geholfen?" 

Gimli nickte überrascht. „Woher weißt du das?" 

„Ach, nur so ne Idee..." 

Gandalf errötete so sehr, dass man es sogar durch die Strumpfmaske erkennen konnte. 

Boromir kicherte. „Jetzt könntest du das Ding abnehmen, deine Punkte fallen gar nicht auf..." 

Keuchend kam nun Legolas hereingerannt. In den Händen hatte er die Kiste mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck, die er weit von sich gestreckt hielt, da sie völlig verstaubt war. So rasch er konnte setzte er sie ab. „Hier," stieß er keuchend hervor. „Das ist sie doch." 

Arwen nickte. „In Ordnung." und sie rollte sich die Ärmel wieder herunter. Legolas atmete auf und ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Stuhl fallen. Boromir betrachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dann schwebte er hinab und unter Legolas' Stuhl. Dort fing er an, wie wahnsinnig zu kichern. Legolas sprang kreischend auf, als er Boromir unter seinem Stuhl bemerkte. „He!" Er wandte den anderen den Rücken zu, woraufhin Aragorn losprustete, Gandalf versuchte, die Augenlöcher seiner Maske etwas auseinander zu ziehen um mehr zu erkennen, Arwen Legolas anstarrte, die Hobbits sogar ihren Hunger vergaßen, Gimli von seinen verbrannten Fingern aufsah und Gollum sich die Lippen leckte. Boromir tauchte durch die Sitzfläche von Legolas Stuhl auf und blieb dem Elb, der sich völlig verwirrt umsah, gegenüber schweben. „Weißt du eigentlich," sagte er genussvoll, „dass du eine riesige Spinne am Hintern kleben hast?" 

Legolas starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann kreischte er auf, begann im Kreis zu rennen und zu schreien: „Macht sie weg, macht sie weg!" 

Boromir gackerte. Arwen, die als einzige ein bisschen Mitleid hatte, warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Aragorn, dessen breites Grinsen sie jedoch davon überzeugte, dass sie die Aufführung nicht beenden sollte. Die Hobbits versuchten, die Situation auszunutzen und sich ein paar Nüsse zu klauen. Gollum begann, sich im Rhythmus von Legolas Schreien hin und her zu wiegen. Gandalf versuchte weiter, die Augenlöcher seiner Maske zu erweitern. Inzwischen überlegte er sich, ob ein Zauberspruch nicht helfen könnte, aber gewisse Vorkommnisse der Vortage hielten ihn davon ab. 

Das ganze endete, als Legolas über eines der Holzscheite, die dank Aragorn die einzigen Überbleibsel des Wohnzimmertisches waren, stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel. Auf dem Boden krümmte er sich nun zusammen und wimmerte immer wieder: „Es ist nur ein Traum. Nur ein Albtraum. Sonst nichts. Da kriecht keine riesige Spinne ins Zimmer. Das ist nur ein Traum..." 

Arwen erhob sich, um ihn nun endlich zu erlösen, aber als ihr bewusst wurde, an welchem Körperteil sich die zermatschte Spinne befand, entschloss sie sich, es doch lieber Aragorn zu überlassen. Mit einem überaus liebreizenden Blick gelang es ihr sogar, ihn dazu zu überreden. 

Als die Spinne entfernt war, schlug Legolas die Augen auf, wandte den Kopf und erblickte Aragorn. „Mein Retter." stammelte er. „Verzeih, wenn ich je grob zu dir war..." 

Aragorn sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, dann jedoch lächelte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung. Hast dir nur den Kopf angestoßen. Das ist alles. Das geht vorbei." 

Arwen nickte. „Er hat einen schweren Schock erlitten. Da kommt das oft vor." 

Aragorn und sie brachten den immer noch verwirrt vor sich hin nuschelnden Legolas in sein Zimmer. Das nutzten die Hobbits um über die Äpfel, Orangen und Nüsse herzufallen. Frodo war so verhungert, dass er sogar eine Nuss samt Schale verschluckte. Danach war ihm schlecht und er brachte (obwohl er es versuchte) keine weitere Nuss mehr herunter. 

Gimli stürzte sofort, als die Schritte von Legolas, Aragorn und Arwen verklungen waren, aus der Tür und in sein Zimmer. Ihm war eben eine neue Methode des Schürfens eingefallen, durch die er vielleicht sogar trotz seiner verbrannten Finger weiterarbeiten konnte. 

Gandalf rang sich schließlich dazu durch, doch einen Zauberspruch zu verwenden. Das Ergebnis muss wohl nicht weiter beschrieben werden. Die Hobbits waren begeistert, denn nun konnten sie sich Bratäpfel zubereiten. 

Boromir schwebte über dem Chaos und beobachtete die anderen genussvoll. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten überlegt hatte, entschloss er sich jedoch, dass er lieber nicht dabei sein wollte, wenn Arwen zurückkam. Also entschwebte er traurig durch die Wand, nicht ohne einen letzten genussvollen Blick auf Gandalf, der verzweifelt auf seinem Spitzhut herumtrampelte. 


	3. Weihnachten

3. Kapitel: Weihnachten 

Am nächsten Tag war Weihnachten. 

Arwen hatte sich noch nicht ganz von ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch erholt. Sie hatte sich blass und müde in ihren Sessel gekuschelt. 

Aragorn, der die ganze Nacht bei ihr gewacht und sie nach ihren Albträumen, in denen sehr häufig ein brennender Gandalf und mampfende Hobbits vorkamen, beruhigt hatte, war auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen. 

Boromir wollte das ausnutzen und Aragorns Schuhbänder zusammenknoten, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, seine Finger rutschten immer durch Aragorns Füße hindurch. 

Die Hobbits hatten heute wieder Essenskörbe dabei und waren demzufolge mit Essen beschäftigt. 

Gimli saß stöhnend da und starrte auf seine Finger. Die neue Methode hatte zwar anfangs funktioniert, aber dann hatte sie doch seine Brandwunden noch verschlimmert und er hatte nicht mal beim Frühstück das Besteck halten können. Neidisch starrte er jetzt auf das Essen der Hobbits, doch selbst wenn er versucht hätte, etwas zu klauen, hätte er es wohl nicht festhalten können. 

Legolas hatte sich erholt. Perfekt gekleidet und frisiert saß er nun elegant auf seinem Stuhl und betrachtete sich in seinem Taschenspiegel. Immer wieder seufzte er dabei leise, denn in diesem winzigen Spiegel konnte er sich ja kaum sehen und verzweifelt wünschte er sich, in sein Zimmer zurückkehren zu können. 

Gollum nagte an einem Fisch herum. Er hatte sich an den Hobbits ein Beispiel genommen und sich auch einen Korb voller roher Fische mitgebracht. Sam warf ihm deswegen immer wieder angewiderte Blicke zu. 

Gandalf, der nach dem letzten Brand wirklich tiefschwarz gewesen war, war heute sehr zufrieden. Er hatte sich natürlich wieder bleichen müssen, und sein Aussehen danach hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Notgedrungen hatte er daraufhin Legolas Angebot, seine Antifaltencreme testen zu dürfen, angenommen. Wenn es nichts half, hätte er ja immer noch behaupten können, die roten Flecken seien deswegen entstanden. Tatsächlich waren durch dieses Wundermittel sämtliche roten Punkte verschwunden. Daraufhin hatte Gandalf Legolas den gesamten Vorrat Antifaltencreme abgekauft. Noch wusste er eben nicht, dass das Mittel zwar rote Flecken verschwinden ließ, die Faltenbildung sich dadurch aber verzehnfachte... 

Die Hobbits hatten nach Arwens gestrigem Zusammenbruch Gewissensbisse gehabt und sich entschlossen, das Zimmer doch wenigstens ein bisschen herzurichten. Die Äpfel, Nüsse und Orangen, die sie samt und sonders verspeist hatten, hatten sie durch Tomaten, Kastanien und Paprika ersetzt. Das sah zwar etwas merkwürdig aus, war aber besser als nichts. Als sie den Baum mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck behängen wollten, hatten sie festgestellt, dass Legolas die falsche Kiste (die mit dem Osterschmuck) hochgebracht hatte. Da sie keine Lust gehabt hatten, selber in den Keller zu gehen, hatten sie eben diesen genommen. Die Ostereier am Weihnachtsbaum sahen auch nicht schlecht aus. Und die Osterhasenfiguren machten sich auch ganz nett. Außerdem hatte Sam in seinem Zimmer etwas Lametta gefunden und das noch an den Baum gehängt. Diese Kombination gefiel den Hobbits gar nicht so übel. Die Kerzen von Gimli hatten sie danach in den Baum gesteckt und wohlweißlich darauf geachtet, dass sie nichts in Brand setzen konnten. Nun waren sie mit ihrem Werk sehr zufrieden. 

Aragorn hatte sich ebenfalls noch nützlich gemacht und die Überbleibsel des Wohnzimmertischs fein säuberlich an der Wand aufgeschichtet. „Man weiß nie, ob man nicht mal Feuerholz brauchen kann." meinte er dazu. Die Hobbits waren sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er damit meinte. Es gab im Wohnzimmer keinen Kamin und wo wollte er sonst ein Feuer machen? Aber Aragorn musste ja wissen, was er tat. 

Als es Abend geworden war, bekam auch Arwen wieder bessere Laune. Die Fackeln, die die Hobbits übersehen hatten, hatte Gimli ordentlich in Halter an der Wand gesteckt und, als es dunkel wurde, angezündet. 

Die Hobbits waren nun dabei, die Kerzen vom Weihnachtsbaum zu entzünden. Alles in allem war es eine sehr gemütliche Atmosphäre, die nicht mal dadurch getrübt wurde, dass der inzwischen erwachte Aragorn das Feuerholz vom Wohnzimmertisch herbeiholte und unter dem Weihnachtsbaum aufschichtete – keiner verstand, was das werden sollte. 

Sam verschwand in der Küche und bereitete das Essen. Sehr zu Gollums Ärger, der sich nun wieder die Nase zu hielt, aber klug genug war, zu schweigen. Seine Beule war noch längst nicht verheilt und er hatte keine Lust, zu einem Nashorn zu werden. 

Die anderen drei Hobbits schnupperten genüsslich und sehnsüchtig zugleich und betrachteten mit zufriedenen Minen den Weihnachtsbaum. „Meint ihr, man kann die Eier essen?" fragte Merry nach einer Weile, bekam aber sofort Pippins Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen, da Arwens Gesichtsausdruck unheilverkündend erstarrt war. 

Boromir war zutiefst deprimiert. Er hatte es nicht geschafft Aragorns Schuhbänder zu verknoten und als dieser erwacht war und gesehen hatte, was Boromir tat, hatte er nur sanft gelächelt. Boromir war tief gekränkt und fragte sich, welchen Sinn dieses Leben – na gut, dieser Tod wohl hatte. Wenn er nicht mal Aragorn ärgern konnte... 

Gandalf saß entspannt da und rauchte ein Pfeifchen. Bisher war alles gut gelaufen. Er hatte nicht zaubern müssen, niemand machte Witze auf seine Kosten, niemand störte ihn. So konnte es weitergehen. 

Gimli hatte Aragorn inzwischen um ein Heilmittel gebeten, und dieser hatte ihm auch eine Handcreme gebracht, aber Legolas hatte dann erklärt, die Wunden müssten unbedingt vor Schmutz geschützt werden und er hatte Gimlis Finger dick bandagiert. Gimli fragte sich nun, wann er wohl wieder etwas essen können würde. Bewegen konnte er seine Finger jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr. Vielleicht konnte er ja Legolas überreden, ihn zu füttern... 

Legolas selbst war wieder dabei, sein Make-up zu erneuern. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre, es war einfach seine liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung. 

Als Sam schließlich mit dem kochen fertig war und „Zu Tisch!" rief (wovor er sich natürlich schon an den besten Platz gesetzt hatte) saßen die Hobbits innerhalb von 5 Sekunden, Aragorn, Arwen und Legolas in 30 Sekunden und Gandalf und Gimli nach einer Minute am Küchentisch. Gollum kam gar nicht. Er saß beleidigt weiter im Wohnzimmer und mümmelte an seinem Fisch herum. Boromir blieb bei ihm, um sich etwas richtig gemeines zu überlegen. 

Während dem Essen wollte Arwen sich aus dem Zimmer schleichen, um den Weihnachtstisch vorzubereiten. Da das ja niemand bemerken sollte, hatte sie sich einen Plan überlegt. 

Die Hobbits waren so ins Essen vertieft, dass sie sich um sie keine Sorgen machen musste. 

An Gimli gewandt sagte sie: „Du, ich glaub da liegt ein Mithrilnugget im Waschbecken!" woraufhin dieser aufsprang und losstürzte. 

Dann rief sie: „Dort! Ein Ringgeist unter dem Fenster!" was dazu führte, dass Aragorn elegant sein Schwert zog und losstürzte, während Legolas in sein Zimmer rannte um Pfeil und Bogen zu holen. 

Bei Gandalf sagte Arwen: „Du, schau mal! Eine Macke in deinem Stab!" Was dazu führte, dass dieser seinen Stab entsetzt absuchte und nichts mehr wahrnahm von dem, was um ihn geschah. 

Nun konnte Arwen das Zimmer ungestört verlassen. Nun stellte sich das Problem, was sie mit Gollum und Boromir machte. 

Bei Boromir erledigte sich das Problem von selbst, da er so in seine Gedanken vertieft war, dass er langsam aber sicher durch die Decke entschwebte. 

Um Gollum loszuwerden, nahm Arwen ihm seinen Fisch ab und schoss ihn mit ihrem Bogen weit aus dem Fenster. Gollum stürzte sofort hinterher. Arwen schätzte, dass er hin und zurück sicher eine halbe Stunde brauchen würde. Also begann sie nun, den Geschenktisch vorzubereiten. 

Als sie fertig war, kehrte sie in die Küche zurück und bemerkte nun erst, was sie angerichtet hatte. 

Gandalf war das kleinste Problem. Er suchte immer noch brav seinen Stab ab. 

Gimli allerdings hatte inzwischen das Waschbecken auseinandergenommen auf der Suche nach dem Nugget. Da er einen Schlauch aus der Wand gerissen hatte, war der Küchenboden inzwischen bis in Knöchelhöhe überschwemmt. 

Legolas hatte den großen Kürbis unter dem Fenster mit Pfeilen gespickt und schoss immer weiter um sich. 

Aragorn, der sich wohl aus dem Fenster gestürzt hatte, stand nun draußen und schlug auf alles ein, was nicht bei drei auf einen Baum geflüchtet war. Die Verwüstung um ihn war unbeschreiblich. Arwen überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie ihn zum Stillstand bringen könnte, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichtete. Der Gartenschlauch schien ihr eine gute Lösung. Außerdem wäre Aragorn dadurch weihnachtsfein... 

Aber wie konnte sie Gimli ausschalten? Sie könnte ihm den Kürbis, den Legolas eh ruiniert hatte, über den Kopf ziehen... oder das Nudelholz... und ihn dann das Wasser vom Küchenboden auflecken lassen... 

Und Legolas? Eine Schlammschlacht? Oder sollte sie ihn einfach in seinem Zimmer einen neuen Kürbis züchten lassen?... 

Aus Rücksichtsnahme auf jüngere Leser überspringen wir die nächste, allzu gewalttätige Szene. 

Etwas später: 

Wieder waren alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Aragorn saß schluchzend auf seinem Stuhl. Er war tropfnass und, am schlimmsten, sehr sehr sauber. Arwen wusste nicht wieso, aber aus dem Gartenschlauch war auch Shampoo gekommen. Sie fragte sich, ob wohl Boromir seine Hand im Spiel hatte... Dieser schwebte allerdings immer noch nachdenklich inzwischen auf dem Dachboden und stieg weiter. Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Arwen ihn vielleicht festgebunden. 

Legolas klammerte sich ebenfalls schluchzend an Aragorn. Es war wohl der Shampoogeruch, der von Aragorn ausging, den er als tröstlich empfand. Arwen hatte sich entschlossen, den Elb, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, mit zwei Händen voll Schlamm aus Aragorns Zimmer zu bewerfen und ihn dann dazu verurteilt, einen neuen Kürbis in seinem Zimmer zu züchten. Legolas wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wahrscheinlich war er nun rettungslos zum Dreckigwerden verurteilt. 

Gimli stöhnte leise. Er hatte in den letzten zehn Minuten so viel getrunken, wie sonst in einer Woche. 

Gandalf warf immer noch ständig beunruhigte Blicke auf seinen Stab, als fürchtete er, er könne plötzlich in Flammen aufgehen. 

Die Hobbits sahen verwirrt um sich und fragten sich, was denn in die anderen gefahren war. Sie hatten von dem ganzen Theater nichts mitbekommen. Wobei sie sich schon gewundert hatten, wieso der Küchenboden plötzlich so sauber war... 

Gollum war gerade als Arwen Aragorn abgeduscht hatte zurückgekommen. Als sie ihn und vor allem den Schmutz, der nun an ihm klebte gesehen hatte, hatte sie den Gartenschlauch auch auf ihn gerichtet. Gollum hatte das Wasser weniger gestört, aber nun roch auch er stark nach Shampoo und war davon so angewidert, dass er sich nun mit einem seiner Fische einrieb. Sam bemühte sich, nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen. 

Arwen klatschte in die Hände. „Gut, nachdem wir so glücklich hier versammelt sind, kann Weihnachten ja losgehen! Hier sind die Geschenke, da ein Brieföffner und dort eine Schere. Und los geht's!" 

Die Hobbits waren sofort auf den Beinen und stürzten sich wie wild auf ihre Geschenke. Zerfetztes Geschenkpapier und Schnüre segelten durch die Luft. 

Boromir, den der Lärm aufgeschreckt hatte, steckte neugierig den Kopf durch die Decke. 

Gandalf erhob sich weit würdevoller und ging zu seinem Geschenkhaufen. Die Hobbits waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, sich um die Schere zu balgen und da Gandalf nicht wusste, wie er seine Geschenke ohne die Schere öffnen sollte, ließ er sich brummig wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. 

Aragorn versuchte, den schluchzenden Legolas sanft aber bestimmt von sich zu schieben, aber dieser klammerte sich umso mehr fest und schließlich schleifte ihn Aragorn einfach mit zu seinem Geschenkstapel. Er befürchtete allerdings, dass er Halsschmerzen davontragen würde. Als Legolas jedoch seine Geschenke sah, vergaß er Aragorn und kroch begeistert hinüber. Ein neues Shampoo? Oder ein neues Haargel? 

Aragorn benutzte nun sein Schwert, um die Schnüre zu durchtrennen. Die Hobbits hatten sich immer noch nicht fertig gebalgt, und auch Legolas blickte sich nun suchend nach etwas scharfem um. Er entschied sich schließlich für das Brotmesser aus der Küche. Damit sägte er nun an den Schnüren herum. 

Arwen war bereits dabei, ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Sie hatte den Streit der Hobbits vorausgeahnt und sich eine Schere gesichert. 

Gimli saß vor seinen Geschenken und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Finger so krumm zu bekommen, dass er seine Axt umfassen konnte. Schließlich entschied er sich mit einem Blick auf Legolas, den Verband zu lösen. Sein erster Hieb ging dann allerdings daneben und er spaltete sein erstes Geschenk in zwei Teile. „Nun gut, geteilte Freude ist ja doppelte Freude." murmelte er und versuchte es beim nächsten Geschenk... und beim nächsten... und beim nächsten... 

Gollums Geschenke hatten alle einen so starken Eigengeruch, dass man sie nicht öffnen musste um zu wissen, was darin war. Allerdings bekam auch er sie ohne Schere nicht auf. Inzwischen war er dazu übergegangen, mit einem seiner alten Fische auf ein Geschenk einzuschlagen. Das bewirkte allerdings nicht besonders viel. 

Boromir war mittlerweile durch die Decke heruntergeschwebt und blickte nun suchend um sich. Irgendwer hatte doch sicher an ihn gedacht. Aber ja, da war sein Stapel. Glücklich schwebte Boromir hinab und versuchte, das erste Geschenk zu öffnen. Seine Finger glitten hindurch. Er versuchte es erneut. Wieder nichts. Wieder und wieder glitten seine Finger hindurch. Schließlich packte Boromir die Wut und er begann, auf dem Geschenk herumzutrampeln. Was natürlich auch nichts bewirkte, da auch seine Füße hindurchglitten. Alles, was geschah, war, dass er langsam aber sicher in den Keller absank. 

Aragorn war der erste, der alle seine Geschenke geöffnet hatte. Nicht, dass er wusste, was drin gewesen war. Ihm ging es an Weihnachten nur um die Schwertübungen, die er dank den Geschenken machen konnte. Nun war er damit fertig und ließ sich gemütlich ein paar Sekunden auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Dann sprang er aber wieder auf. „Nein, so geht das nicht!" Damit verschwand er in die Küche. 

Legolas war gerade erst mit seinem ersten Geschenk fertig. Es war ein großer Spiegel, den er jetzt anstarrte. „Woher hatten sie nur dieses wunderschöne Portrait von mir?" murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin. 

Die Hobbits prügelten sich immer noch um die Schere, die aber inzwischen Gandalf ergriffen hatte, der nun endlich damit beginnen konnte, seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Das erste, das er geöffnet hatte, enthielt Alleskleber für seine Stäbe. 

Gollum war nun, ähnlich wie Boromir, dazu übergegangen auf seinem Paket herumzuhüpfen. Das half tatsächlich, das Papier löste sich und Schwups! lag Gollum auf dem Rücken. Er war auf seinem Fisch ausgerutscht. 

Gimli hatte inzwischen nur noch halbe Geschenke. Da er sich mit seiner schlechten Treffsicherheit nicht abfinden konnte, übte er einfach weiter. Die meisten seiner Geschenke waren nun in Viertel gehackt. Das tat einigen nicht sehr gut. Das Geschenk von Legolas, ein Parfüm mit Namen „Eau de Mithril", verteilte sich langsam über den Boden, was dafür sorgte, dass Gimli plötzlich schnüffelte, und dann begann wie wild auf den Boden einzuhacken. „Eine Ader!" schrie er. „Hier gibt's eine Ader!" Arwen setzte dem ein Ende, indem sie ihn am Kragen packte und mit der Nase in Legolas' Parfüm stieß. „Da hast du deine Ader!" 

Arwen sah sich nun suchend nach Aragorn um. Sie war fertig mit dem Geschenke auspacken und wollte sich bei ihm für das wundervolle Kleid bedanken. (Wahrscheinlich hatte er es gleich im Laden einpacken lassen, jedenfalls war es sauber.) Sie entdeckte ihn, als er mit einer Streichholzschachtel in der Hand aus der Küche kam. „Was machst du?" fragte sie verwirrt. 

„Ich sorge dafür, dass es hier gemütlich wird!" erklärte er, ging geradewegs auf den Baum und das Holz, dass er darunter aufgeschichtet hatte, zu und setzte es in Brand. Blitzschnell hatte auch der gesamte Weihnachtsbaum Feuer gefangen. Aragorn jedoch ließ sich dadurch nicht stören. Gemütlich ließ er sich unter dem Baum nieder, zog seine Pfeife hervor, begann zu rauchen und sang leise ein paar elbische Liedchen. Arwen, die das sehr romantisch fand, kuschelte sich an ihn und summte seine Liedchen mit. 

Gimli fing an zu kreischen. „Es brennt! Es brennt!" Woraufhin Gandalf verwirrt den Kopf hob. „Kann nicht sein. Ich hab nicht gezaubert!" Als er jedoch den brennenden Baum genau betrachtet hatte, kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass das genau genommen wohl doch ein Feuer sein musste. Wie das wohl entstanden war? Bestimmt ein böser Zauber! Ein Balrog verbarg sich hier drin! Sie mussten ihn ausschalten. Aber wie? Natürlich! Sie mussten das Feuer löschen! „Wasser! Wasser!" kreischte Gandalf panisch und rannte auch schon los in die Küche. Dabei stolperte er aber über seinen Mantel. Hastig sprang er wieder auf und rannte weiter. Wieder stolperte er und landete auf dem Boden. Wieder rappelte er sich auf... 

Gollum begann hilfsbereit, mit seinem neuen Fisch, den er gerade angenagt hatte, auf den Baum einzuschlagen. Dann jedoch stellte er fest, dass aus seinem Fisch nun ein gebratener Fisch geworden war und angewidert schleuderte er ihn hinter sich. 

Der Fisch fiel genau in Legolas' Ausschnitt. Dieser sprang nun kreischend auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Heiß, heiß, eklig, heiß!" kreischte er dabei. 

Die Hobbits rauften sich immer noch. Sie bemerkten rein gar nichts. 

Boromir betrachtete in höchstem Entzücken, wie Legolas hüpfend einen Kriegstanz um den brennenden Weihnachtsbaum aufzuführen schien. „Sie brauchen mich gar nicht mehr, um sich lächerlich zu machen!" strahlte er. „Inzwischen können sie's allein..." Dann schniefte er: „Hach, sie werden so schnell groß..." und brach in ein irres Gekicher aus. 

Gimli kam mit einem Eimer Wasser aus der Küche angerannt. Als er jedoch sah, wie Legolas auf und ab hüpfte und immer noch „Heiß! Heiß! Eklig!" schrie, entschloss er sich, dass er doch zuerst seinem Freund helfen könnte. PLATSCH! Legolas triefte vor Nässe, hüpfte aber weiter auf und ab. „Nass! Eklig! Eklig! Nass!" kreischte er nun. Gimli war sich nicht sicher, ob er Legolas mit einer Fackel helfen könnte. 

Nun kam Gandalf aus der Küche gehumpelt. Sein Eimer war inzwischen nach gelegentlichen Stürzen nur noch zu einem Viertel voll, aber dieser Rest landete erstaunlicherweise doch im brennenden Baum. Was natürlich angesichts der Menge gar nichts bewirkte. Nun kam Gandalf der Gedanke, dass er es mit einem Zauberspruch versuchen könnte. Noch mehr Feuer konnte ja jetzt nicht mehr schaden. 

„Wasser marsch!" rief er laut und das Wunder geschah: Aus seinem Stab schoss anstatt des von ihm fast erwarteten Feuerstrahls Wasser hervor. Begeistert hielt Gandalf nun seinen Stab vor sich und löschte heldenhaft den Baum. Dann war das Feuer aus. „Wasser Stopp!" rief Gandalf. Nichts geschah. Das Wasser strömte weiter. „Wasser Stopp!" kreischte Gandalf nun, leicht panikartig. Als wieder nichts geschah, ließ er den Stab fallen und begann darauf herumzutrampeln. Das führte dazu, dass nun noch an drei weiteren Stellen Wasser aus dem Stab spritzte. 

Aus der Schlacht der Hobbits war eine Wasserschlacht geworden. Doch nicht einmal das bewirkte, dass den Hobbits klar wurde, dass sie im Wasser lagen. 

Legolas hüpfte immer noch herum, kreischte allerdings inzwischen nicht mehr: „Nass! Eklig! Eklig! Nass!" sondern „Ganz nass! Eklig! Eklig! Ganz nass!" 

Gollum versuchte, das Aquarium umzukippen, um den armen Fischen ihre Freiheit zurückzugeben. Dafür nahm er Gimlis Axt zu Hilfe, was diesem gar nicht gefiel. Mit einem Kampfschrei rannte er nun hinter Gollum her, der schleunigst untertauchte, dabei jedoch die Axt fallen ließ. Gimli watete nun verzweifelt durchs Wasser und starrte zu Boden, um seine Axt wiederzufinden. 

Boromir schwebte über ihnen. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Entzücken, das ihn immer befiel, wenn die anderen in Schwierigkeiten waren, und Depression, weil er sich so überflüssig vorkam. Das erste Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, war er an derartigen Schwierigkeiten komplett unschuldig. 

Aragorn hatte, um Arwen vor der Flut zu retten einen Sessel am Kronleuchter befestigt und war mit ihr hinaufgeklettert. „Schiffbruch... wie romantisch." murmelte sie – bevor der Kronleuchter von der Decke krachte und das allgemeine Chaos noch vergrößerte. 

Das Wohnzimmer war noch zwei Jahre danach Sperrgebiet. Irgendwo darin liegen noch die Überreste von Gandalfs Stab und Gimlis Axt, im übrigen eine große Anzahl von ungeöffneten Hobbitgeschenken. Doch zum Glück forderte die Naturkatastrophe keine Opfer, weder während sie geschah, noch danach. 

ENDE 


End file.
